


Caught on Camera

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mulan (1998) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Caught on Camera

Sitting on the sofa, you were singing and dancing away to the Disney movie playing on the screen looking to your left you saw the very impressed face of your boyfriend Thorin “oh cheer up babe” you spoke while nudging him “this is for babies (y/n), can we not watch something else?” His deep voice asked.

“Fine” you said pouting handing him the control, “put whatever you want on, Mr grumpy pants” crossing your arms over your chest you let out a little huff when he changed the channel to put a show called “forged in fire” on. 

After a while you turned and looked at him seeing how concreted he was on the show, standing up you walked over to your shoes and started to put them on “Thorin, I’m going to go and get a take away what do you want?” You asked only getting a grunt in return, sharking your head you put your coat on and walked out.

….

Walking back in the house you placed the Chinese down on the coffee table “Thorin, I’m back” You called out after not seeing him in the living room or the kitchen, shrugging your shoulders you sat down on the sofa and started to eat your share of the take away, after a couple of mouthfuls you heard some singing coming from upstairs “Let’s get down to business, to defeat the Huns! Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?” recognizing the song, you picked up your phone with an evil grin.

“You’re the saddest bunch I ever met! But you can bet before we’re through, Mister, I’ll make a man out of you!” Unlocking your phone you turned the camera on and slid it over to video mode, hitting the record button and slowly opened the bathroom door, being thankfully the shower curtain was closed. 

“Tranquil as a forest but on fire within, Once you find your center, you are sure to win, You’re a spineless, pale, pathetic lot! And you haven’t got a clue Somehow I’ll make a man out of you” leaning against the door frame you listened to his deep baritone voice “I’m never gonna catch my breath, Say goodbye to those who knew me, Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym, This guy’s got ‘em scared to death, Hope he doesn’t see right through me, Now I really wish that I knew how to swim” Bitting your lower lip you tried to keep you giggle in, as he made his voice lower and higher to match the different parts “Be a man, We must be swift as the coursing river, Be a man, With all the force of a great typhoon, Be a man, With all the strength of a raging fire, Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.”

“Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive, Heed my every order and you might survive! You’re unsuited for the rage of war, So pack up, go home, you’re through, How could I make a man out of you?" 

You couldn’t keep you laugh in as you watched the rubber duck fly over the top of the curtain and land at your feet you fell to your knees with tears feeling in your eyes for laughing so much, looking up at the sound of the curtain being pulled back you saw Thorin’s eyes go wide "what are you doing (y/n)?” Trying to compose yourself you looked up “are you not going to finish the song Thorin? And why is the duck unworthy?” you burst into fits of laughter again.

“I can’t believe you posted that online (y/n), the lads haven’t let it drop for a week now” Thorin huffed out, turning you placed a kiss on his cheek “Be a man Thorin” you giggled out.


End file.
